Bea Kinsella
'''Beatrice "Bea" Kinsella '''was an F1 junior doctor who worked in the emergency department of Holby City Hospital from February to August 2018. Character Profile Bea Kinsella is a feisty junior doctor, who arrived at the ED in February 2018. Keen to make a good impression she turns up all ready on time, however, due to stress on the ED (red alert), she was left to wait outside Resus while clinical lead Ethan Hardy and doctor Alicia Munroe handled the overflow of patients. She waits in the staff room with Noel Garcia for someone to sign her off for her first shift. After doctor Alicia Munroe had signed her off, herself and Rashid see Elle Gardner for their first load of patients. After swapping with Rashid, Bea cares for a patient with a head wound. When Rashid's patient's surgery wound split open, it was up to Bea to help Elle Gardner to re-insert the internal organs, after Rashid ran out of Resus once again When explaining this to Rash she describes the process of the organ re-insertion as "Stuffing sausages into a bag" - right in front of the patient's daughter, who immediately files a complaint. After being involved with an argument, clinical lead Ethan Hardy calls Bea into his office after her first shift ended, to tell her that he would become her mentor, watching over all of her patient/hospital work. Bea is gutsy and unapologetically ambitious. She’s also not your typical F1, unafraid to jump in with both feet and get her hands dirty. The bigger and more gruesome the challenge, the better for Bea - she can think of nothing worse than wasting her time on minors. She’s hungry to learn but her ambition to succeed can sometimes make her seem dismissive to those around her, especially the nurses. She takes pride in her appearance and loves the attention of men and women alike. Women because she fancies them and men because it gives her the ability to wrap them round her little finger. She manages her emotions well and would never like to show her soft side at work, but can be reduced to a blubbering wreck watching a rom-com. Bea is very loyal and fiercely protective of those she truly loves. From a working class background, she’s worked tirelessly to put herself through medical school, where she studied next to Rash. She’s now supporting her father after Bea’s mother left when she was a young girl. As a result you’ll often find Doctor Kinsella trying to take on the world all by herself. At the end of Series 32,, Bea left the Emergency department for the International Trauma Course in Paris. Trivia * Bea is originally from Ireland, as she has a strong Irish accent * Bea is shown to vape at the end of Episode Twenty-Two * She previously knew Dr. Rashid before starting work at Holby. * She holds the title of F1 - as she is a junior doctor * She has been working very hard for the place on the International Trauma Course Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Junior doctors Category:Mainpage character icons Category:Characters Girl Category:2018 arrivals